freedom_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Goped Fred
https://freedom.community.tm/members/goped-fred.124689/ A freedom forum user Gender: Male Birthday: Jun 13, 1992 (Age: 23) Location: A little place called Oblivion Occupation: Professional Badass YouTube Channel: UCbd_8yWytpz5vUDk8UIucsA Hello, everyone! My name is Cody, gaming extraordinaire, but online I'm known as Goped Fred (Goped for short). Why Goped Fred? I had a buddy, whom was more like a brother to me, that had this ghetto little moped (hence Goped) and I figured the name "Fred" sounded catchy with it. I'd chosen that name while hanging out with him and creating my Xbox account, and it's just kind of stuck. He had since then passed away in a fatal automobile accident, so I'd told myself I will forever keep that name to commemorate his memory.Now for my story! I've been a gamer ever since I can remember. Heck, I can remember a time where I'd play Duck Hunt with my dad. Soon after, I followed suit with Super Mario and Zelda. Soon after, we had gotten a PlayStation. I'd loved playing Frogger and Crash Bandicoot, and then when my dad would put Resident Evil in the disc tray, I'd run for the hills! I still to this day don't know what traumatized me about that game haha. I'd then get a Nintendo Color, in which I was very adamant in playing Zelda and Poke'mon (and honestly, I'd put more time in those games than I'd like to admit.) I'd play frequently, but when we got a PlayStation 2, I'd known I was meant to be a gamer. Jak and Daxter was my first game, and I could recall grinding for many hours to beat it. Racing games soon kept my interest, and I can still see little me grinding through the Need for Speed games, as well as Midnight Club. My cousin and I would play shooters together, trudging through Deserts of Afghanistan and racing through halls of modern environments. I later got the Xbox 360, and had taken to playing Halo, Fallout 3, and Guitar Hero. We had friends get together for Halo LAN parties, introducing me to the PVP madness of multiplayer. Call of Duty 4 soon followed my list of games to play with friends, and I was hooked. Modern Warfare 2 had introduced me into the online community, so I began to hone my skills. I'd picked up Call of Duty as my main game, and have been addicted ever since. Sniping had kept my attention up until Black Ops 2, where I'd picked up automatics to get high scores and crazy streaks. Something about the thrill of knowing there's another person on the end of the character I decimate fascinates my interests, so up until this day, multiplayer is my go to (of course playing party games in between, and some RPG's.)Gaming has gotten me through some tough times. Through my parents divorcing, my grandpa whom was like a father to me passing away, to the everyday stresses and struggles of life, gaming helps escape the pains and negativity life dishes out. It's more than a hobby, it's a lifestyle. Needless to say, I've had many bumps and bruises along the way, but without them, I wouldn't be where I am today.Now, I've created a YouTube in hopes I can share my enjoyment of games with people everywhere. I want to leave behind a positive impact on any person I meet along the way. I am excited to see where my journey leads me and the friends I will meet through it all. So come, get to learn a little more about me. With your help, we can pave the way to create a legacy together.Thank you for the read! Goped Fred Category:Freedom! Forum Users